Something Unpedictable
by sazcmc
Summary: PLEASE READ! Based on a real life experience from my point of view. PLEASE PLEASE READ. And review. Thank you. Oneshot.


**I had to put something on here about the pain I have been through, I may not have described it very well but there we go. Stuart, I love you. I'm only sorry I never got a chance to say goodbye. Change the name Troy to Stuart if you want to, but I wanted my fans to read this, and anyone else. Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Something Unpredictable**

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
__Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
__So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
__It's not a question but a lesson learnt in time  
__It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
__I hope you had the time of your life_

When Troy Bolton awakened that morning, 7th November 2007 he did not realise it was the last time he would. When he turned to his side and laid his hand on his fiancée's pregnant stomach and kissed his unborn child, he did not know it would be the last time. As his sleeping fiancée rolled over and he smiled softly, pure adoration for the blonde goddess in front of him, he did not realise that was the last time he would see her.

_So take the photographs and still-frames in your mind  
__Hanging on a shelf in good health in good time  
__Tattoos and memories and dead-skin on trial  
__For what it's worth, it was worth all the while  
__It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
__I hope you had the time of your life_

_-------------------------------------------_I suppose I'll start from the beginning, my name is _xXTroypayXx_, although most tend to call me Coop. Troy Bolton graced my presence when I was only 11 years old. I was in my first year at East High, freshman. He was a 3rd year and went to the library at lunchtimes, like me. We got to talking and he was a pretty funny guy, although whenever he saw me he would shake his head and tut, saying "First years… I was never in first year; I went straight on to third year." I would scoff at the time, but I would begin using the same phrase two years later, when I myself went into third year. We would spend many-a-time over the next two years though, sitting at the stairwell in the English department and chatting, bonding over things we liked and never forgettable memories. The two years will go by quickly and then he left the school, trying to get an apprenticeship but that came almost a year later. He will have a girlfriend and we will meet occasionally on the street. I am 13 now and he will tell me of how he got run over but amazingly he was okay and his bike was the only one to take the injury. He shows me it all broken and in a mess and we will laugh. And I will hug him lots, he will give me piggy backs along the street and our favourite haunts. We will grow apart for a while but come 2006 we will be just as close again.

_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
__It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
__I hope you had the time of your life_

We will attend the same parties, and near the end of 2006, I am 14 and he is 17 we will make jokes about us going out on 'dates' I don't know If they were ever serious. We ate in a pizza parlour once and fed each other pizza, laughing and making jokes about it being our first date. And we will hold hands and walk back up to the school where I am being picked up, when I pull away he will say 'Aw…' and I'll ask him why. He'll say he likes to hold my hand and I will let him take it again. The hug we have to say goodbye that night will last forever. He will ask me to the senior bean feast that year because he is doing the light system and I will laugh because I am too young to go, perhaps next year. Next year never came for him. There will be two occasions that will follow where we joke about going on dates, and I will be meeting up with him in secret because another friend and him are having an argument in which Troy had slept with Sharpay, his friend Zeke's girlfriend. But it was very easy then to see that Troy was falling for her. Even when we nearly kissed in the sitting from of his flat after watching Family Guy for a bit, even when we played with dummies and tickled one another under the duvet. We joked about getting each other dummies for Christmas that year. We never did. Next year I will, I thought. Next year never came.

_There's no-one in town I know  
__You gave us someplace to go  
__I never said thank you for that  
__Thought I might get one more chance  
__What would you think of me now?  
__So lucky, so strong, so proud  
__I never said thank you for that  
__Now I'll never have a chance_

In January 2007 we will laugh a lot, and spend a lot of time together too. As my friendship with Zeke fell apart and we walked around the loch to your flat, we will joke about phone networks and I will cry sometimes and he would hug me tight. We would go to the same parties and one day, the inevitable happened, him and Sharpay got together. They were so in love. And when she fell pregnant, that was a blessing for them both. He proposed, they were so happy. I texted him every weekend, and through the week sometimes, I would see him on the street and give him a hug, I had never seen him happier. Through the summer we communicated over MSN and he showed me pictures of Sharpays pregnancy scans and her engagement ring.

The last time I saw Troy was a couple of weeks before the crash, I was with a friend walking along the street and there he was with Sharpay. I hugged them both and we chatted about the baby, I felt her stomach and how it was due in February and about them looking for a flat together, she shows me her engagement ring and I smile. We say we need to meet up sometime and then I hug them both and leave with my friend.

My friend says "Thank god."

I ask, "What?"

He goes, "I love Sharpay but I don't like Troy as much."

I shrug and look behind me at them holding hands on the street. That was the last time I ever saw him in person.

_May angels lead you in  
__Hear you me my friends  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
__May angels lead you in_

When Troy set off for work that morning, with Chad who was known for driving like a maniac, he was as happy as ever. Life was going great and he had a stable job, he was getting paid a hefty amount. He was in love. What else could go wrong? They drove up the road, cutting along side roads when there was a lorry in front of them going rather slowly. They were in a hurry, they were going to be late. Chad pulled out to over-take the lorry without being able to see the road, chances of there being another car there was very slim.

But there was.

Chad and Troy were killed instantly when the car collided with the pick-up truck. The time was between 8AM – 9AM 7th November 2007. Troy Bolton was 18 years old.

_So what would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
__Now I'll never have a chance_

I will awakened at 12PM that day, to the phone ringing. I groggily answer it, when my then-best friend tells me, "Troy Bolton was killed in a car crash this morning". I don't believe it. I don't cry. We speak for a while and after we hang up I sit down, feeling rather numb I walk over to my bed and sit down on it. Then I phone my mother and tell her. She comes home to make sure I'm okay and I text Sharpay to let her know I'm thinking of her. My friend comes over to me after school and she cries on my shoulder. I am too numb to cry. I hear of how there were huddles of teenagers on the street crying about the tragedy. People left school and college early, the entire community was affected. They were both the kind of people everyone knew.

_May angels lead you in  
__May angels lead you in  
__May angels lead you in  
__May angels lead you in_

Next week the funeral rolls on, Friday 12PM. I will go and sit among my 3 friends. Next to me, my closest friend Cat takes my hand as we burst into tears. We leave, we cannot take going to the graveside and seeing him be lowered to the earth forever. Sharpay held herself together well, not crying, we wonder if she was past that stage now. She looks strong whenever I see her out and about. I will miss his hugs like hell. I crave one now. I will start working with his sister, and hold my tears back at his loss. I will sit and cry all night several times when it finally hits me.

_And if you were, with me tonight  
__I'd sing to you just one last time  
__A song for a heart so big  
__God wouldn't let it live_

I miss him. I love you, Troy Bolton. And I hope you are watching over us all and Sharpay especially. A tragedy you will never physically be there to watch your unborn child grow. But you live on, in every single one of us.

_May angels lead you in  
__Hear you me my friends  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
__May angels lead you in_

**1989 - 2007

* * *

**

**So people had been wondering why I hadn't been writing recently. Here's why. I'm sorry. My friend, and it hurt too much to even want to write my own name. But I wrote this tribute to him because I needed to. Please review it, let me know what you think. Yes, I cried when I wrote this.**

In memory of Stuart Henderson 1989 - 2007  
A fantastic friend  
One of the funniest people you could ever meet  
Taken to soon  
xxxx


End file.
